


Ünnepli-e az ördög a karácsonyt?

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Chloe és Trixie balesetet szenvednek, és karácsony este a havas úton ragadnak, az ördög a megmentésükre siet, mintha ez benne lenne a pokol ura munkaköri leírásában.





	Ünnepli-e az ördög a karácsonyt?

**Author's Note:**

> Az anonim meme téli bingója ihletett meg, és tudom, hogy már félig kint vagyunk a karácsonyból, de ez egy karácsonyi fic. :)

 

Talán jövőre már megengedi anya, hogy kipróbálja a síelést. Elég volt egy havas élmény, és újra le akart csúszni, aztán megint és megint, de nem szánkón ücsörögve, mint a gyerekek, hiszen ő már nem gyerek, hiszen kése is van már. Több, mint kettő.

Trixie ásított, nem kapta a szája elé a kezét, de az anyja nem látta, mert nem szólt hátra a kormánytól, hogy viselkedjen normálisan, még akkor sem szólt rá, amikor elesett a hegyen, és káromkodott egyet, és nem azokat a szavakat használta, amiket Lucifertől tanult, hanem másmilyeneket. Olyanokat, amelyektől az anyja elvörösödik, az apja veszekedik, a tanárai pedig kiküldik az igazgatóiba.

Már beesteledett, Trixie a sötét ablaküveget bámulta, miközben visszaidézte a napot, ami csak akkor lehetett volna jobb, ha a nagyi mellett az apja és Maze is velük van. Meg Lucifer, de a reggeli hóesés fantasztikus volt, ahogy az első és az utolsó lecsúszás is, ami után már nem tudott többet kikönyörögni.

A nagyi persze nem volt velük, mert nem ért rájuk igazán, és Trixie nme mulasztotta el, hogy lesz még szomorúbb az anyja, amikor a nagyi elmondta, hol tudnak szánkózni. Letették a csomagjaikat, megpakoltak két hátizsákot, és bevetették magukat az erdei lejtők világába.

Los Angelesben még sosem esett ennyi hó, Trixie-t elvarázsolták a szállingózó hópihék.

Még sosem látta, hogy milyen nagy pelyhekben hull a hó, még sosem látta a hókristályokat, amik puhák, és mégis szúrnak. Még sosem ropogott a talpa alatt a hó.

Trixie rögtön eldöntötte, hogy szereti a havat, szereti a telet, és jövőre síelni is akar.

Eredetileg már idén is emlegette, de anya persze rögtön fintorgott meg sóhajtozott, Trixie gyorsan ejtette a témát.

A szánkózás, a meleg tea és a séta az erdőben is szuper volt, így végül is nem bánta, hogy nem került síléc a lábára. Majd jövőre. Majd megkéri Lucifert, hogy segítsen neki. Végül is ő az ördög, és anya hajlamos volt hallgatni rá.

Lucifer meg biztos tud síelni. A síelés menő. Lucifer meg szintén menő.

Az úttest visszaverte a fényszórók fényét.

– Szerinted van a pokolban hó? – kérdezte hirtelen Trixie az anyjától, és vetett egy pillantást a telefonjára, de nem volt térerő. Majd felhívja Lucifert később a kérdéssel.

– Nem tudom, Trix – felelte óvatosan az anyja.

Különös volt, hogy mennyire Lucifer mellé állt. Egyik pillanatról a másikra lettek a szájhúzogatásból kedves mosolyok. Szemforgatásból cinkos összenézések.

– Szerinted Lucifer karácsonyozik?

Anya csak hümmögött.

Trixie megértette, hogy most nem rá figyel. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy jobban átadhassa magát a nap varázsának, elringatta a habzó szél emléke az arca körül, a szabadság.

Az ülés pördült, billent. Forgott alatta.

Valami csattant. Valami eltört.

A lökéstől Trixie vállába vágott a biztonsági öv.

Csend lett.

A világ ferdén állt körülöttük.

Trixie mélyeket lélegzett. A fájdalom elült, mintha nem tudna belé kapaszkodni, és visszavonulna. Trixie megmozgatta az ujjait, a lábát. Nem tört el semmije, nem sérült meg sehol.

Először balra, aztán jobbra hajtotta a fejét.

– Anya?

Semmi válasz. A bordái között kopogott a hideg.

– Anyu?

– Trixie? – Anya hangja gyenge volt, és Trixie torkába lenyelhetetlen hógolyó került.

Trixie fázott. Kikapcsolta az övet, előre mászott a jobb első ülésre, a mobiljával világított. Az anyja homlokából kisimogatta a hajszálakat, és elhúzta a kezét, amikor nedveset és sötétet tapintott.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte anya, és megsimogatta Trixie kezét.

– Igen. – Trixie nagy szeretett volna lenni, nagylány, felnőtt, aki kemény, aki már nem sír, nem buta és óvodás, de ahogy az anya arca kisimult, ahogy lehunyta a szemét jobban fájt, mint minden más a világon.

Anya ölébe mászott, ahol meleg volt, és ahol elvesztette a világ a súlyát, és Trixie még sosem ennyire könnyű.

– Nem ütötted meg magad?

– Nem – felelte Trixie.

Anya ujjai bizonytalanul kopogtak a telefon érintőképernyőjén, és Trixie összeszorította a kezét, hogy ne kapja ki a kezéből, és intézkedjen ő maga. A felnőttek döbbenetesen lassúak tudtak lenni. Kivéve Lucifert.

Trixie anya vállára tette a kezét, helyezkedett az ölében, hogy kényelmesebb legyen, és anya feljajdult, és Trixie-t elbűvölte a könny az arcán.

Anya elnézett Trixie válla felett, és Trixie még sosem látta őt ennyire félni. Még abban a hangárban sem, még akkor sem, amikor megmérgezték. Persze akkor Lucifer is ott volt velük, anya az ő jelenlétében nyugodott meg igazán.

Azt játszotta, hogy idegesíti meg bosszantja, de Trixie tudta az igazságot.

_Bárcsak Lucifer jönne, és segítene rajtuk. Megmentené őt és anyát._

Anya szorosabban ölelte magához.

– Figyelj rám, majmóca! – Trixie a homlokára kapott egy hideg puszit. – Ki kell jutnunk innen, és segítséget kell találnunk, jó? Segítesz nekem benne, ugye?

Trixie a vállához bújt. Bólogatott.

Feladatot kapott. Ez jó volt, mert így nem gondolt a feldíszítetlen karácsonyfára a nagyi házában meg az ajándékokra, amit anya csomagjában talált. A jobb első ülésre mászott, felvette anya hátizsákját, ellenőrizte a cipzárat, hogy be van-e húzva, aztán megpróbálta az ajtót.

– Nem nyílik – jelentette, és próbálta kizárni a hangjából a rettegést, de anya tekintete alapján biztosra vette, hogy nem sikerült. Ha hazaérnek, megkéri Maze-t, hogy segítsen legyőzni a félelmét.

_Ha hazaérnek…_

– Világítanál nekem, majmóca? – kérdezte anya, és Trixie viszonozta a mosolyát.

Anya először kézzel, aztán könyökkel, majd lábbal próbálta kinyitni az ajtót. Anya nyögött, de harmadszorra sikerrel járt.

A jeges szél, az utastérben kavargó hópelyhek elvették Trixie lélegzetét. Először anya, aztán ő mászott ki az autóból. Összegörnyedve, lassan megkerülték az autót, és Trixie visszanézett, és látta az autó bal oldalán végigfutó repedéseket.

Megdermedt.

– Nem maradhatunk itt – mondta anya, és a hátára vette a saját, és a kezébe vette Trixie hátizsákját, de Trixie erősen belekapaszkodott a táska fülébe. – Szólj, ha vigyem én.

Trixie megrázta a fejét.

Anya sántított, bokáig, térdig süllyedt a hóban, ahogy törte Trixie előtt az utat. Lassan haladtak, és Trixie megint Luciferre gondolt. annyiszor megmentette anyát, és még őt is, most is megmenthetné őket. A karácsonyukat.

Trixie az érintetlen hótakaróra lépett. Kíváncsiságból, és rögtön visszahúzta a lábát, ahogy a puhának tűnő lepel a térdét karcolta.

Anya nekidőlt a széttört szalagkorlátnak, és felhúzta Trixie-t az útra. A keze hideg volt, de erős. Két lépést tett az aszfalton, aztán a lába kiszaladt alóla, és a fenekére esett.

Máskor Trixie nevetett volna rajta, máskor élvezettel csúszkált volna végig fatörzstől fatörzsig. Most nem, most lassan haladt, és még mindig inkább a tükörjég, mint a pengeéles, áruló hó.

Anya másodszorra a térdére esett, és hosszú percig a földön maradt.

Trixie ellenőrizte a telefont, de térerő nem volt, ezért visszadugta a zsebébe, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy segítsen, de anya csak megrázta a fejét, aztán magától talpra kecmergett.

Trixie úgy érezte, hogy három matekdolgozatot is meg tudott volna írni annyi idő alatt, amíg haladtak kábé négy métert.

Valami megmoccant mögöttük. Talán levelek, vagy valami vadállat.

Az anyja rögtön az oldalához nyúlt, a fegyveréért.

*

Lucifer nem szerette a karácsonyt. Ilyenkor a halandók megőrültek, és a Lux helyett inkább a saját otthonaik békéjét keresték, és mindenki jócselekedetekkel és adakozással akarta kiegyenlíteni az egész éves gonoszkodását. Nem mintha ez segített volna rajtuk később.

Ráadásul egész nap szakadt a hó, és Chloe egész nap nem vette fel a telefonját. Nem volt kapcsolható, és Lucifer először nem foglalkozott vele, inkább ivott, biztos, hogy nem karácsonyi dalokat játszott a zongorán, de a mellkasában azért megmaradt valami, amit semmi esetre sem volt hajlandó félelemnek nevezni.

Elmúlt este hat, és a nyomozó még mindig nem reagált a hívásaira, mind a hatszázhatvanhatra. Csak viccelt, harmincra. Ez is sok? Már végigzongorázta az összes lehetőséget: összetaposta az őrült, karácsonyi tömeg, esetleg mégis rájött, hogy fél az ördögtől, és most már nagyjából Ausztráliában retteg.

– _Bárcsak itt lennél, Lucifer!_ – Az ivadék vékonyka hangja az egész szobában szólt, és Lucifer ingerülten nézett a néma telefonjára, aztán lehunyta a szemét. Az ivadék akaratlanul ugyan, de hozzá imádkozott, a kívánsága perzselte Lucifer testét, mint maga a zuhanás.

Égetett. Vonzotta magához a fohász, és a szárnyai megint önállóan döntöttek helyette.

Az út sötét volt. A nyomozó autója mozdulatlan volt. Sötét. Élettelen.

Lucifer lenyelte a torkába felkúszó keserűséget. Felnézett az égre, és remélte, hogy az apja megkapja a figyelmeztetését, de megnyugtató válasz helyett, csak esett a hó.

Az ivadékot és a nyomozó az út közepén csúszkáltak, és hol az egyikük esett fenékre, hol a másikuk.

A nyomozó megdermedt, az oldalához nyúlt, és a háta mögé intette a haszontalan porontyát.

– Hova-hova ezen a kései órán, nyomozó? – Lucifer elvigyorodott, amikor a nyomozó elvette a kezét a pisztolyáról. – Éjszaka a tükörjégen, az ivadékkal? Nyugodt szabadidős tevékenységnek sok, extrém sportnak kevés.

A nyomozó sóhajtott. Reszketeg volt a hangja.

– Lucifer! – kiáltotta az ivadék, de szorosan az anyja mellett maradt, megfogta az anyja kezét, és felnézett rá. Lucifer nem tudta hova tenni ezt az arckifejezést.

Tett feléjük egy lépést, aztán még egyet.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy itt kell minket keresni? – kérdezte Chloe, és elfintorodott, amikor át akarta helyezni a testsúlyát a bal lábára.

– Az ivadék imádkozott hozzám.

Chloe arcán nem látszott sokk vagy meglepődés, ugyanolyan könnyen dolgozta fel az új képességekről szóló információkat, mint amivel régebben minden furcsaságot bepakolt a _luciferség_ címke alá. Chloe tett felé egy óvatos lépést, aztán hanyatt vágódott az aszfalton.

– Úgy vélem, mégiscsak extrém sport lesz ez, nyomozó.

– Segítenél? – nyújtotta felé a kezét a nyomozó, és Lucifer rögtön elkedvetlenedett. A nyomozó nem volt az a lovagias gesztusokért kuncsorgó fajta, főleg, hogy minden férfi közül, pont azzal a bunkó Káinnal sikerült majdnem összeházasodnia, és Daniel sem volt az udvarias úriember mintapéldánya. Ha a nyomozó arra vár, hogy ő felhúzza a földről, akkor annak súlyos oka van.

A homlokán véres horzsolás vöröslött.

– Biztos jó, ha felállsz? – kérdezte Lucifer.

– Ez egy semmiség, Lucifer, csak kicsit beütöttem a fejem. Nem kell összevarrni vagy ilyenek.

Gyengéden állította talpra, és Chloe a derekán lelt kapaszkodóra. Nem mintha Lucifer el akarta volna engedni.

– Te hogyhogy nem csúszkálsz? – kérdezte az ivadék.

– Az ördöglétnek is vannak előnyei, gyermek – felelte Lucifer.

Chloe nem mondott semmit. Csak állt, és őt nézte, míg Lucifer vállat nem vont, ekkor átkarolta Lucifer nyakát, és a mellkasához dugta a fejét. Rázkódott vagy a hidegtől, vagy a kimerültségtől, vagy ki tudja milyen halandó nyavalyától, de Lucifer átölelte, és rávigyorgott.

 

Ördögöt próbálóan lassan értek fel a házhoz, amit Lucifer egyszer egy erdei szexre vágyó partnere miatt vásárolt, és mindent megtett, hogy az illető elégedetten, kéregnyomokkal a hátán és a fenekén távozzon reggel, hogy aztán soha többé ne lássa. A karácsonyokat viszont mindig itt töltötte. Az eljátszott szeretetben dagonyázó emberiség csak távolról volt elviselhető. A házat viszont feldíszítette, mert szerette a fenyő illatát és a fényfüzérek illékony pislogását.

Nem szeretett ide felvinni senkit. Persze a nyomozó társasága kellemes volt, mint mindig, az ivadéké meg elviselhető.

Az út végén, amikor az ónos esőtől keményre fagyott hóban gázoltak bokáig, még fel is emelte azt a haszontalan, vacogós porontyot, aki még akkor is a nyakába kapaszkodott jéghideg ujjacskáival, amikor Lucifer már kinyitotta a koszorúval díszített ajtót.

– Nincs fagyöngy? – kérdezte az ivadék.

– Nekem nem kell gaz ahhoz, hogy megcsókoljak valakit.

– Szép ház – jegyezte meg Chloe csendesen, és nekidőlt a falnak. A szeme a nappali vastag szőnyegére rebbent, aztán vissza rá.

Lucifer elmosolyodott, letette a márványpadlóra az ivadékot, aki a nyaka helyett most a derekát kezdte el ölelgetni.

– Nagyon király, hogy hallod, ha rád gondolok – mondta az ivadék, és végre elengedte. Levette a dzsekijét, aztán a csizmáját, és berohant a házba. A puffanásból Lucifer arra következtetett, hogy rátalált az ágyra. Vagy a kanapéra.

– Tényleg ő hívott ide? – kérdezte a nyomozó.

Lucifer vállat vont.

– Az emberek néha imádkoznak hozzám, az ivadékod is így tett – felelte végül, amikor látta, hogy Chloe hosszabb választ vár.

Közéjük telepedett a csend, ahogy Chloe bólintott, majd abba az irányba pillantott, amerre az ivadékot sejtette.

– Ne haragudj rá, most látott először ennyi havat élőben, és elvittem szánkózni. Most kicsit lelkes.

Lucifer nyelt egyet. Megigazgatta a hótól nedves öltönyét. Ostobának érezte magát, ahogy az előszobában szorongott a nyomozóval.

Lucifer türkíz tengerről álmodott.

– Ígérem, nem fogunk sokáig zavarni.

– Addig vagytok itt, ameddig szeretnétek itt lenni, nyomozó – felelte halkan. Most nézte csak meg jobban. A vékony kabát még Los Angelesben is inkább őszinek számított, mint télinek, és vizesen, mereven állt Chloen, mintha egyszerre ázott volna meg, és fagyott volna meg rajta.

A keze magától nyúlt a gombok után, és a nyomozó hagyta, igaz, kicsit elkerekedő szemmel, hogy megmentse a hidegtől.

Chloe átölelte magát, és kerülte a tekintetét.

– Ellától kaptam.

A kardigánja a karácsonyi csúnyapulcsik méltó darabjának számított a gyermekrajzszerű, vörös ördöggel, akit villás farokkal és hófehér szárnyakkal rajzoltak. Az ábra a nedvességtől a nyomozó mellére tapadt.

– Legalább jó társaságban van – jegyezte meg Lucifer. – A patáimat legalább lehagyták. Nem tudom, hogy a halandók miért ragaszkodnak ennyire ahhoz, hogy villás farkam legyen, ami pedig senkinek nem tartogat semmiféle extra élvezetet.

Chloe a szemét forgatta, aztán összekoccantak a fogai.

Odakint felerősödött a szél. Lucifer bezárta az ajtót, és betessékelte a nyomozót a nappaliba. Az ivadék tócsaként terült szét a kanapéján, és félig lesütött szemmel bámulta a mobilját.

– Nincs net.

Chloe sóhajtott.

– Nem azért jövök ide, hogy internetezzek, ivadék!

– Akkor mit csinálsz itt?

Lucifer vetett egy pillantást az arcát a tenyerébe rejtő nyomozóra, és az ivadékra vigyorgott.

– Repülök. Itt nincsenek drónok, és nincsenek halandók sem. A kíváncsiskodók felettébb idegesítőek tudnak lenni.

– Egyszer elvihetnél minket is repülni.

– Most ez biztos nem fog megtörténni, túl hideg van hozzá, Trix – jelentette ki szigorúan a nyomozó, olyan hangsúllyal, hogy Lucifer képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy ez valamiféle ígéret, amire figyelnie kell, vagy szó sem lehet róla. Mindenesetre a nyomozó elküldte az ivadékot zuhanyozni, így kettesben maradtak.

Lucifer toporgott, az öltönyét igazgatta, és a szavak elvesztették a nyelvén az ízüket.

A nyomozó nem mozdult.

– Talán nekem is el kellene mennem fürödni – motyogta Chloe, és a ház belseje felé intett, aztán végigmutatott magán, és Lucifer nem állt ellen a meghívásnak, hogy gyönyörködjön benne.

Nem értette, hogy ez miért indok, miért indok arra, hogy valaki elbújjon egy zuhanyfal mögött, amikor csak kócos, és kicsit gyűröttek a ruhái.

– Használhatod az én fürdőszobámat, amíg az ivadék a vendégszobában pancsol – mondta inkább, és megbicsaklott a hangja egy pillanatra. A nyomozót a fürdőszobájában tudni csoda volt. És velejéig bűnös.

Ő is ott akart lenni. Ölelni őt, szorítani a párás csempének, és elérni lassan, aztán hamar megint, hogy elakadjon a légzése, hogy az összes izma egyszerre lazuljon el, és csüngjön a karjában.

– Lucifer?

– Hm?

Chloe arcát rózsaszín foltok díszítették, és Lucifer őszintén, egy hitetlenkedő másodpercig hitte, hogy képes gondolatot olvasni.

– Esetleg keresnél addig egy filmet Netflixen, amit megnézhetünk? Nem hiszem, hogy Trixie nagyon bírna most aludni. – A nyomozó vetett egy pillantást a vendégszoba felé. – Eddig fel volt dobva, de mire kijön, addigra eszébe fog jutni a baleset. Soha nem mondja, mert nem akarja, hogy aggódjunk érte, de tudom, hogy megviselte.

– Ahogy kívánod, keresek valami ivadékkompatibilis filmet, drága – felelte Lucifer, és megérintette a nyomozó kézfejét.

– Ne legyen benne baleset! Meg káromkodás se, és azt se szeretném, ha sok erőszakot látna. Ne legyenek benne gonosz lények, meg szex se, Lucifer! Jó, olyan lehet, amiben maximum egy csók van.

– Ó, egy csók neked már szexnek számít? Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy mi már…

– Lucifer!

– Rendben van. – Lucifer felemelte a kezét. – Keresek valami mindenmentes, karácsonyi filmet. A szekrényemben találsz száraz ruhákat. Minden, ami az enyém, a tied is, nyomozó. Válogass bátran!

 

*

 

Chloe fázott és szédült. Nem volt egy testrésze sem, ami ne sajgott volna az ütközéstől, aztán az eséstől, és minden, sántítást leplező lépéstől sírni akart.

Forró vizet engedett a két személyes kádba.

Lucifer fürdőszobáját szecessziós minták és antik szobrok díszítették. Meg tükrök. Rengeteg tükör, mintha minden felületet ki akart volna használni, hogy önmagát lássa. Vagy a partnerét.

Még szerencse, hogy az ördögök nem olyanok, mint a vámpírok, és látszanak a tükörben.

Még akkor is ezen a gondolaton kuncogott, amikor beleengedte magát a forró, puhán habzó vízbe, és a hideg csempének döntötte a fejét.

Meg kell kérdeznie Lucifert, hogy léteznek-e vámpírok. Ha igen, látszanak-e a tükörben? Vagy a baleset okozott kelleténél nagyobb sokkot, vagy már immunis volt a természetfeletti lényekre. Végül is az ördög fürdőszobájában áztatta magát, és odakint a nappaliban az ördög választott ivadékkompatibilis filmet.

Chloe a szájába harapott, de a nevetést azért nem tudta teljesen elfojtani.

Lucifer elsötétülő tekintetét nem bírta kiverni a fejéből, ahogy végignézett rajta…

A bal térde kicsit feldagadt, kicsit égett, és kicsit elszíneződött. A jobb gyerekökölnyi területen már lilult.

Szóval semmi olyasmi nem történt, amivel foglalkoznia kellene. Ha nagyon rossz lesz, lefekvés előtt beborogatja, és kész.

Vagy nem?

Chloe megfogta a kád szélét, és fel akarta húzni magát, de minden csúszott. Az egyensúlyán nem segített a szédelgés, a néha hullámszerűen feltörő, majd elülő hányinger. A lábába a hosszú pihentetés után belehasított a fájdalom.

Befelé menet persze csak leült a szélére, befordult, és lassan beleeresztette magát a vízbe, kifelé viszont nem tudott annyi erőt kifejteni, hogy sikerrel kijusson.

A tenyerébe temette az arcát.

Leengedte a vizet, aztán magára húzta a legközelebbi, fekete, monogramos törülközőt, amit elérhető közelségben talált, és gondosan belebugyolálta magát.

– Lucifer! – kiáltotta, aztán megismételte még kétszer hangosabban. Vagy próbáljon inkább imádkozni?

Az említett benyitott.

– Utánozhatatlan társaságomat kívánod a fürdésedhez, nyomozó? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

Chloe összébb húzta magán a törülközőt, és az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

– Nem tudok kimászni innen, segítesz? – Lucifer értetlen pillantása láttán hozzátette: – Beütöttem a térdem, és jobban fáj, mint gondoltam.

Lucifer elsápadt. A szeme a homlokát fürkészte, aztán a lábát, majd visszatért az arcára.

– Hívjak orvost?

– Nem kell, csak segíts felállni!

Chloe sosem látott embert, vagy ördögöt, ami azt illeti, a kezét tördelni. Lucifer végigmérte őt, a kádat, és olyan rémültnek tűnt, mintha háromszáz tömjénfüstölős pappal kellett volna megküzdenie. Bár ki tudja, félne-e tőlük egyáltalán. Mitől fél az ördög?

Hát, biztos, hogy nem tőle.

Mindenesetre még mindig nem mozdult.

A kád kezdett kényelmetlenül keménnyé és hideggé válni, amikor végre közelebb lépett, és a kezét nyújtotta. Chloe térde tiltakozott, a hátáról csúszni kezdett a takaró.

Chloe elvörösödött.

Lucifer megfogta a törülközőt, a tenyere a nedves bőréhez simult, és meleg volt, lágy, mint a napsütés tavasszal.

– Szabad? – kérdezte Lucifer olyan hanghordozással, ami azt sugallta, hogy előtte mondott valamit, de Chloe csak bólintott. Fogalma sem volt, mire mond igent, bár nem volt olyan dolog, amit Lucifer kínált fel, és most nemet mondott volna rá.

– Akkor jó – jelentette ki Lucifer, és előrehajolt, aztán mielőtt Chloe reagálhatott volna, kiemelte a kádból, mintha nem lenne súlya.

Óvatosan engedte le a földre, hogy a teste megtanulja megint az állást.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte. A hangja simogatott.

Chloe bólintott.

– Magadra hagylak – szólt halkan Lucifer, és picit meghajolt, pedig az ördög nem hajlong senki előtt.

 

*

 

Végigfogdosott mindent. Lucifernek aztán igazán király fürdőszobája volt, olyan, amilyet Trixie még sosem látott. Egyszerre volt benne zuhany és kád – az utóbbi akkora, hogy medencének is ki lehetett volna nevezni.

A mosdónál tükör, a tükör körül LED-égők izzottak. Trixie gondosan átrajzolta a mozaikmintákat a csempén az ujjával, és csak utána mosott fogat.

Nem pislogott. Lucifer sem pislogott soha, és meg akarta tőle tanulni, ha nincs csukva a szeme, nem látja a baleset sötétjét. Anyja rémülete ott rezgett még mindig körülötte, és hiába sikálta a bőrét, nem jött le róla a tehetetlenség nyirkos maradványa.

Megtörülközött, felvette a kikészített pizsamát, ami alig volt nagyobb, mint ő, és kiakasztotta a vizes cuccait száradni.

A fűszerillat burritóról és édes süteményekről mesélt. Lucifer valóban a konyhában állt, darabolt, hámozott, kevergetett, olyan könnyedséggel, olyan nyugodtan, hogy Trixie mellkasába beleakaszkodott valami nehéz, valami meleg.

Lucifer is a családjuk része.

Trixie Lucifer sötét, magányos szemében önmagát látta.

– Édesanyád mindjárt jön, ivadék, csak felöltözik – mondta Lucifer, és fejével a másik szobaajtó felé intett, aztán megkevergette a sajtszószt.

– Köszi, hogy eljöttél értünk, Lucifer! – Most is lefagyott, mint mindig, ha Trixie megölelte, de csak arrébb táncolt, és a sercegő húsra dobta a felkockázott, színes paprikát. – Anyu nagyon félt.

– Valóban, gyermek? – Lucifer tekintete kitágult, aztán inkább a tortillával foglalkozott. – Édesanyád nem fél semmitől a világon.

– Akkor nem fél, ha te ott vagy.

– Tényleg? – Lucifer őszintén döbbentnek tűnt.

– Ez olyan anyuval, mint veled. Maze azt mondja, hogy egész másként viselkedsz anyu jelenlétében, olyankor egy karomnélküli kismacska vagy, aki vakon követi anyut.

Lucifer fújt egyet, a mellkasához emelte a kezét. Világos, hogy megbántódott. Trixie már nyitotta a száját, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, amikor Lucifer rámosolygott. Ugyanúgy, ahogy az anyjára szokott, aztán a csúfondáros vigyor lassan ült ki az arcára.

– Édesanyád is karomnélküli kismacskának tart?

– Nem. Nem hiszem. Régebben igen. – Trixie suttogásra váltott. – Tudod, amikor még nem hitte el neked, hogy te vagy az ördög. Mostanában inkább csak szomorú, ha nem vagy ott.

Lucifer hümmögött.

– Ezt anyu sosem mondaná el nekem, de megmentettél minket, ugye?

– Te hívtál engem.

– A karácsonyi csodánk vagy – mondta Trixie, és újból átölelte.

Lucifer morgott egyet, és minden figyelmét a tortillalapoknak szentelte, így Trixie vándorútra indult a szobában.

Nem akarta zavarni. Nem akarta megijeszteni. Anya kóbor macskához hasonlította egyszer Lucifert, akit alig lehet becserkészni, és Trixie nem lesz az, akitől úgy elmenekül, hogy soha többé nem látják.

A nappali még mindig tágas volt, a konyha világos, és Trixie megsimogatta a szoba sarkában álló, lelakkozott zongorát, de a házban a széles ablakok tetszettek a legjobban, amelyek olyanok voltak, mint egy mesebeli kastély üvegfalai.

Kint fújt a szél. A hó rátapadt a párkányra, és Trixie hógolyót akart belőle gyártani, meg magas hóembert, aminek kavicsból van a szeme, a mosolya, és legalább olyan magas, mint Lucifer.

Lucifer füttyentett, és Trixie felnézett. Lucifer oldalra billentette a kezében tartott tepsit.

– Segítesz ezeket feldíszíteni, ivadék?

Mézeskalács.

Trixie elvigyorodott. A pultra ült, és görnyedve dolgozott a fehér cukormázzal. Rajtakapta magát, hogy kidugja a nyelvét, akkor visszahúzta, és rámosolygott Luciferre, aki csak szerényen megvonta a vállát.

– Kölcsönvehetem ezt a köntöst, amíg itt vagyok? – kérdezte anya, talpig vörösben, és Trixie észrevette, hogy rándul meg Lucifer ajka.

– Tök jól áll neked a bordó – jelentette ki Trixie, és leugrott a pultról, hogy megölelhesse az anyját.

– Gránátalmaszínű – jegyezte meg Lucifer mogorván, és Trixie elnevette magát, hiszen a fiúknak az iskolában még a pink is piros volt, anya viszont elpirult.

Lucifer csettintett a nyelvével.

– Ugyan, nyomozó, én sosem… – kezdte, de az anyja megköszörülte a torkát, és jelentőségteljesen őrá mutatott.

Trixie csípőre vágta a kezét, és durcásan nézett vissza az anyjára. Lucifer mosolygott, aztán anyára kacsintott.

– Vagy szeretnéd? – kérdezte, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

Anya erre persze céklaszínű lett.

A vacsora finom volt, és Trixie alig bírta levakarni az arcáról az elégedett vigyort. Lucifer és anya végig lopva pillantottak a másikra, aztán elfordultak, hogy a titkuk titok maradhasson. Nevettek.

Lucifer a betlehemi csillagról mesélt, amit ő tervezett az apjának, aztán rátért a huncut háromkirályokra, mire sajnos anya lepisszegte, és közben egy pillanatra sem hagyta, hogy bármelyikük pohara üres legyen. Vizet kaptak mindketten.

Anya nem kaphatott bort. Trixie-nek meg nem találtak gyümölcslevet, de Lucifer forró csokit főzött nekik, és a vastag, puha takarókat hozott nekik, amik nem szúrtak, mint a nagyi szőttesei, és letelepedtek a kanapéra.

A forrócsoki pudingszerűen sűrű volt, és beillett desszertnek.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem hagyományos karácsonyi vacsorát kínáltam – mondta Lucifer.

– Ördögien finom volt – felelte anya, és Trixie vele együtt bólogatott, aztán a délelőtti szánkózásról mesélt, és hallotta, hogy rezzen össze anya, amikor a balesethez ért.

Lucifer átölelte anyát.

Trixie nyelt egyet. Muszáj volt beszélnie róla, a csendről, és akkor a világába költözött hidegről.

– Ha máskor bajba kerülsz, ivadék, imádkozhatsz hozzám. Számíthatsz rám – mondta Lucifer, mire Trixie bólogatott.

– Anya is imádkozhat hozzád?

– Én egyáltalán nem bánnám, ha édesanyád rendszeresen és földöntúli örömmel emlegetne. Aú, mi rosszat mondtam, nyomozó? – fordult Lucifer hirtelen anyához, és szélesen elvigyorodott, amikor látta, hogy vörösödik. – Gyönyörű vagy, amikor zavarban vagy, drága.

Anya Luciferre mosolygott.

– Hogyhogy itt vagy? – kérdezte Trixie, és biztos volt benne, hogy valami kimondatlant, valami titkosat zavart meg, mert összerezzentek, és Lucifer arcát is rózsaszín színezte.

– Ilyenkor Los Angeles kegyetlen, mindenki szeretetet és türelmet prédikál. A halandók megőrülnek a testvéremért, aki nem is olyan volt, mint amilyennek ezek a hazug gazemberek lefestik – felelte Lucifer halkan. – Az ördög elvágyódik ilyenkor az önként vállalt magánya csendjébe.

Trixie nem tudta, hogy válaszoljon. Kérdezze? Nyugtassa, vagy csak ölelje meg? Vagy rezzenéstelenül tűrje Lucifer szívfacsaró fájdalmát? Az ölelés mellett döntött, de anya megelőzte. Lucifer állát simogatta, és a takaró fölött összesimult a kezük.

Néhány éve orvul megölelte volna mindkettőt, de most inkább belefeledkezett a forró csoki maradékába.

– És ti mit kerestek itt a zord hegyekben? – kérdezte félmosollyal Lucifer.

– Anyám meghívott minket, van errefelé egy háza, de persze nem ért rá, mert miért is érne ránk, ha már meghívott minket.

– A te házad menőbb, Lucifer. a nagyinál nincs tükör a hálószobában, és medence nagyságú kád sincs nála.

Lucifer hümmögött, és Trixie látta, hogy mosolyog anyára, úgy, ahogy soha senkire nem nézett, még Maze-re sem, pedig őt régről ismerte.

– Mindegy. Felhívtam anyámat, nem igazán érdekelte, hogy mi van velünk. Fel sem vette.

– Minket majd Lucifer szórakoztat – szólalt meg Trixie. –Lucifer amúgy is sokkal jobb szakács, mint a nagyi. Azt hiszem, ez a legkirályabb karácsonyom, mióta élek!

– Azt ugye tudod, majmóca, hogy az ajándékokat csak akkor fogod megkapni, amikor hazaértünk, ugye?

– Tudom, hogy a Télapó nem igazi – mondta Trixie, és elbiggyesztette az ajkát. – De itt van Lucifer…

Az anyja sóhajtott.

Lucifer vállat vont.

– Keresek valami filmet! – kiáltotta Trixie, és kimászott a takaró alól, hogy megszerezze a kapcsolót.

 

*

 

A _Princess Switch_ kiszámítható és giccses volt, mintha az emberiség irtózna attól, hogy történjen valami szomorú vagy megrendítő a karácsonyi filmekben. Nem mintha Lucifer túl sok olyan filmet látott volna.

Mégsem kapcsolta ki. Az ivadék imádta, visongott, nevetett, a nyomozó meg Lucifer oldalának dőlve szuszogott.

Közel volt. Közelebb, mint az ég, a mennynél távolabb.

A választék girbegurba volt. Fésületlen. A köntös lecsúszott, szabadon hagyta Chloe nyakát, vállát, ahol titkos anyajegyek ölelték, és libabőr a hidegtől. Sötétek, de halványabbakat is talált, rajtuk megülő, szelíd vízcseppekkel. Nem volt joga hozzá, hogy megérintse őt, hogy megszámolja az anyajegyeit, és letörölje az arcáról a könnyeket.

Túl mély volt az álma, ezért nem ébresztette fel, és véletlenül sem azért, mert elhitette magával, hogy az illúzió igaz, és számít, hogy vele van, mintha nemcsak véletlen lett volna, hogy hozzáérhet, és hogy Chloe törődik vele.

Átfogta a nyomozó hátát, a selyem karistolta a tenyerét, és belemosolygott a titokba.

Megengedte magának, hogy Chloe álomnyi időre az övé legyen. 

Reggel undorító telefoncsörgésre ébredt. Gondolkodás nélkül nyúlt, hogy elhallgasson ez a pokoli eszköz.

– Igen? – szólt bele rekedten.

– Ööö, szóval én Chloet keresem. – Daniel. Daniel spanyolul káromkodott olyan átéléssel, hogy Lucifer legszívesebben csatlakozott volna hozzá, hiába nem volt a szitokszavak embere. Ördöge.

– A nyomozó alszik. – Chloe a mellkasához bújt, az orra Lucifer mellizmának nyomódott, a nyála a pizsamájára cseppent. – _Chloe_ alszik.

– Gondoltam, átugrok hozzájuk, de sehol senki, és a kocsiját se láttam. Hívtam már csomószor, tegnap is, de cseszett felvenni azt a kurva telefonját. Közben meg veled kavart, mi? És gondolom, nem jutott eszébe, hogy nekem szóljon. – Újabb káromkodás. – A lányom meg írt egy érthetetlen sms-t arról, hogy balesetük volt, de jól vannak, és Chloe meg nem veszi fel azt a kibaszott telefonját. Legszívesebben megráznám…, hogy lehet ilyen…

– Minden tisztelettel mondom, Daniel, de ha a nyomozónak meggörbül miattad egy hajszála is, neked a karod fog meggörbülni.

– Ez csak egy kifejezés volt, Lucifer! Sosem bántanám a gyermekem anyját!

– Rendben – felelte Lucifer, és Chloe füle mögé simogatott egy tincset.

Chloe fészkelődött álmában, a súlyát most már Lucifer tartotta. A köntös felgyűrődött a combjáig, és Lucifer gyönyörködött a napsütötte lábában, és elkomorodott a feketére színeződött zúzódások láttán.

– Szóval, Lucifer… mi volt az a baleset?

– Semmiség, a nyomozó és az ivadék megcsúsztak a jeges úton. Az autó összetört, ők nem, és most velem vannak.

Sokáig csend volt a vonal másik végén, Lucifer már majdnem kinyomta a hívást, amikor meghallotta Daniel hangját.

– Vigyázz rájuk, haver, oké?

 

Rezgőre állította a hangerőt, és óvatosan nyújtózott bal kézzel, pedig a jobb oldala zsibbadt. A sebezhetőség, a halandóság mellett új ellenséggel kellett megküzdenie, az elmacskásodott testrészekkel. Remélte, hogy a szexuális teljesítményét nem rontja Chloe jelenléte, hiszen, ha egyszer mégis a legjobb éjszakájában részesítené, akkor nem vallhat kudarcot.

Chloe horkolt.

Megmozdult az ágy, és az ivadék fintorgott a kanapé szélén.

– Ha zavar, hogy horkol, rúgj bele, apa meg nagyi szerint mindig beválik.

Lucifer szorosabban ölelte át Chloet. A kulcscsontjára simult a tenyere.

– Hát, én biztos nem fogom megrúgni, hogy ne horkoljon – mondta Lucifer, aztán rezegni kezdett a telefon. – Mit szeretnél, Daniel?

– A lányommal akarok beszélni. – Penelope Decker hangja vágott, mint a kés. – Hívott este, de épp összefutottam pár barátommal, és ittunk egy kis bort, és a lányom meg nem jött haza este. – Elhallgatott. – Maga meg kicsoda?

– Lucifer Morningstar. Mi már találkoztunk, kedves Penelope. A lánya társa vagyok.

Penelope felvisított.

– A társa? – kiáltotta.

– A munkahelyén.

– Ó. Kár. – Penelope Decker határozottan csalódottnak tűnt. Lucifer csak egyetérteni tudott. _Kár, bizony._ De ez nem az ő döntése, hanem a nyomozóé. Egyedül az övé.

– A lánya alszik, Penelope kedves. – Nem említette a balesetet, Chloe nem örülne neki, ha az anyja tudná.

Mire Penelope csiripelve elköszönt, Lucifer pontosan tudta, hogy mire vágyik legjobban a világon. Egy erős kávéra. Csendre.

A csend legalább megvolt. Az ivadékot lenyűgözte az üvegfal mögött lapuló téli, hegyi táj. Egy szót sem szólt, míg Lucifer a telefonnal volt elfoglalva, és utána sem. Csak bámulta a hóesést.

Lucifer legalább sejtette, hogy mi nyűgözi le annyira.

A kilátás tényleg elsőrangú volt.

Chloe megmoccant a karjában, nyújtózkodott, és Lucifer éppen elkerülte, hogy reggeli üdvözlésképpen ököllel vágja arcon. Készíthetné a reggelit, de nem bírt eltávolodni Chloe meleg testétől.

– Lucifer. – Lucifer hozzá tudott volna szokni, ha így kezdődik minden reggele. Persze a két telefonhívást kihagyná a reggelből. – Hol van Trixie?

Az üvegfal felé intett, Chloe lehunyta a szemét, és a kanapé háttámlájának dőlt.

– Hogy vagy? Hogy van a lábad? – kérdezte halkan Lucifer, hogy az ivadék ne hallja.

– Jobban.

Hamarabb mozdult, minthogy gondolkozott volna, és megsimogatta a nyomozó halántékát. Tegnapról elfeledett horzsolást és finom bőrt, és Chloe hagyta, feljebb szegte a fejét. Mosolygott.

 

*

 

Örült, hogy hagyta magát rábeszélni a teljes tejből készült tejeskávéra. Simogatta a torkát, mint Lucifer emléke a halántékát. A térde persze ugyanúgy fájt, mint előző nap, de ezt nem fogja elmondani, nehogy aggódjon, és el tudott botladozni a fürdőszobába, aztán utána vissza a kanapéhoz.

Trixie a szőnyegen gubbasztott az ablak előtt, mellette nagy bögre tejeskávé, ugyanolyan, mint Chloeé.

– Nem akarok átmenni a nagyihoz – jelentette ki Trixie.

– Miért nem? Elmondod? – Chloe lekuporodott a földre, és csak kicsit kellett összeszorítania a fogát, amikor a térde a padlóhoz ért.

– Akkor itt hagynánk Lucifert, és akkor Lucifer egyedül lenne. A nagyinak meg ott vannak a barátai, ő nincs egyedül.

– És most, hogy itt vagyunk vele, Lucifer sincs egyedül, igaz?

– Az ne zavarjon, nyomozó, ivadék. – Lucifer csendesen beszélt, és a hangjába rejtett fájdalom elég volt hozzá, hogy Chloe fel akarjon állni, hogy rendesen megölelje. – Nem szoktam társaságban ünnepelni a karácsonyt, ami egyébként is családi ünnep, amennyire én tudom.

Mielőtt Chloe mondhatott volna bármit, Lucifer oldalra billentette a fejét, és az ismerős mozdulattól letörölhetetlen és ostoba vigyor úszott a képére.

– Nem hagyunk egyedül, Lucifer – mondta, és Lucifer mosolya felmelegítette a gyomrát és az arcát.

– Az app szerint még holnap is esni fog a hó – mutatta fel Trixie a tenyeréhez gyakorlatilag hozzá nőtt okostelefonját.

– Hadd nézem, te kis rosszcsont – csapott le a telefonra Chloe, de Trixie gyorsabb volt, és a háta mögé dugta.

– Apa azt mondta Lucifernek, hogy vigyázzon ránk, és ha nem vagyunk vele egy házban, hogy tudna ránk vigyázni? – Trixie taktikát változtatott, nem mintha Chloe számára bármikor kérdés lett volna, hogy hol szeretné inkább tölteni a karácsonyt: az anyjával és a filmes barátaival, vagy a felettébb idegesítő társával és a rosszaság lányával.

– Nem vagyok átkozott őrangyal – szúrta közbe Lucifer –, hogy a fejetek fölött lebegve őrködjek, de valóban, ígéretet tettem Danielnek.

– Őrördög? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Chloe, és Lucifer biccentett.

– Ha úgy tetszik – válaszolta.

– Lucifer meg sosem szegte meg egy ígéretét sem, ugye? – puhatolózott Trixie vigyorogva.

– Nem. – Lucifer ugyanabban a pillanatban válaszolt, mint Chloe. Egymásra nevettek, aztán Lucifer leguggolt mellé, a karja Chloe hátához ért.

– Akkor nem tehetjük meg vele, hogy miattunk kelljen megszegnie az adott szavát.

– Tetszik az ivadékod stílusa, nyomozó, bár meg kell jegyeznem, hogy ezt tőlem tanulta, mert valószínűleg nem tőled, és biztos, hogy nem Danieltől.

– Terveztél valamit karácsonyra, Lucifer? – kérdezte Chloe.

Lucifer megrázta a fejét.

– Beszélek anyával, és megmondom neki, hogy maradunk. Cserébe valószínűleg el kell ígérkeznem a szilveszteri bulijára. – Régi partik pezsgőszagú emléke öntötte el, és Chloe nyelt egyet, de Trixie és Lucifer kedvéért feláldozza magát.

– Szívesen csatlakozom hozzád, nyomozó, Penelope Decker szilveszteri partijára ki más lehetne jobb kísérőd, mint az ördög maga, nemde?

Chloe meg sem próbálta letörölni az arcáról a vigyort. Egykori riválisai és az anyja régi barátai meg fognak pusztulni az irigységtől, ha ő Lucifer karján tipeg be az estélyre. Az egyetlen problémás elem Penelope lesz, aki valószínűleg az esküvőjük napjáról fogja kérdezgetni, és figyelmezteti a biológiai órájára, meg arra, hogy ne használjon fogamzásgátlást, ha akar még egy gyereket. Azonban Chloe Penelope szárnyai alatt nőtt fel, ezért legalább olimpiai aranya volt Penelope leszerelése sportágban.

Meg fogja oldani, és nem kell egyedül ácsorognia a szendvicses asztal előtt.

– Köszönöm, Lucifer – mondta.

Trixie sikkantott egyet, aztán amikor látta, hogy mindkét felnőtt felé fordult, a szája elé emelte a tenyerét, és rájuk vigyorgott.

– Hógolyózzunk!

A két, embernagyságú hóember alkalmi menedékül szolgált Lucifer pontosan kiszámolt hógolyói elől. A didergő Chloe mellett Trixie kuporgott, és az anyjára vigyorgott.

– Be kell kerítenünk – ismertette a haditervet Trixie.

Chloe balról támadt, Trixie jobbról.

Lucifer a bokrok között guggolt, mellette előre meggyúrt hógolyók.

Újabb lépés.

A hó csikorgott a csizmája alatt, de Lucifer meg sem moccant.

Chloe kirontott a rejtekhelyéről, felkapott egyet Lucifer hógolyói közül, és hátba dobta vele a mit sem sejtő Lucifert.

– A pokolba!

Chloe felkapott még egy hógolyót, és szétnyomta Lucifer tarkóján. A győzelem már az ő kezükben volt, amikor a háta közepét eltalálta valami. Chloe megpördült.

Trixie integetett, kezében két alattomos, kis hógolyóval.

– Átálltam – jelentette ki a legnagyobb természetességgel és eltalálta a karját, a második a kabátján puffant.

– Ebben az esetben azt hiszem, vesztettél, nyomozó – hallotta maga mögül Lucifert, és minden túl gyorsan történt. Lucifer hátracsavarta a karját, de nem okozott fájdalmat, vagy kényelmetlenséget. – Mit csináljunk veled?

– Tömjünk havat a kabátja alá! – kiáltotta Trixie. – Fürdessük meg a hóban!

– Ezt szeretnéd, nyomozó? Vagy valami mást? – Lucifer közel hajolt a füléhez, és Chloe hirtelen elfelejtett fázni. – Nekem vannak ötleteim, hogy mivel mit tömhetnék meg, és az szerencsére nem olyan hideg, mint a hó.

Lucifer lehelete a fülcimpáját melengette, és Chloe többet akart, sokkal többet annál, mint egy ártalmatlan hócsata, vagy egy közös alvás a kanapén, és álmos, reggeli kávézás hóesésben.

Mindent akart.

Most először tudott volna válaszolni Lucifer kedvenc kérdésére. Bátorságot adott, hogy hátra hajtsa a fejét, és ügyetlenül, kapkodva, de csókot nyomjon Lucifer szájára

Lucifer lefagyott.

Chloe belülről is fázott már. Mi van, ha elrontotta a barátságukat? De nem bírt ellenállni, érezni akarta Lucifer hűvös ajkát az övén. Megismételte a csókot, aztán már csak Lucifer volt meg ő.

– Ez egy elég jó figyelemelterelés volt, és ígérem, később visszatérünk rá – lehelte a fülébe Lucifer –, de megígértem az ivadékodnak, hogy havat tömhet a kabátod alá. Nem tudom, hogy ti, halandók miért szeretitek ennyire ezt a pokoli élményt.

Chloe megrándult a hidegtől, ahogy fürge, apró ujjacskák terítették be hóval a nyakát, hólé folyt a hátára, végig a derekáig. Chloe felnyüszített.

Lucifer elvigyorodott.

– Most már tudom, miért szeretik ezt úgy a halandók – suttogta a fülébe, aztán hirtelen megdermedt.

Chloe megállíthatatlanul reszketett. A vékony, átázott kabát, a hűvös szél, a nyakát zsibbasztó hó elég volt ahhoz, hogy vacogni is elkezdjen.

– Anyu nagyon fázós – magyarázta Lucifernek Trixie.

– Úgy vélem, hogy ebben az esetben illene felajánlanom ezt – mondta Lucifer, és Chloe vállára terítette a kabátját, aztán a karjába emelte –, meg ezt.

A mosoly előhívta a gödröcskéit, és Chloe tudta, hogy elveszett.

 

Az anyjával való telefonhívás jól ment, mondhatni túl jól. Penelopét már az meggyőzte, hogy reggel Lucifer vette fel a telefonját, és a beszélgetésben inkább szerepeltek érvek amellett, hogy Chloe maradjon Lucifernél.

– Az se baj, ha sorozatgyilkos – jelentette ki éppen Penelope. – A te korodban már ne válogasson egy nő, főleg, ha a férfi ilyen jóképű.

_Ha tudnád, hogy ez a jóképű férfi az ördög_ – mondta magában Chloe, de semmi esetre sem említette meg ezt hangosan. A balesetről sem mesélt, arról viszont igen, hogy Trixie mennyire szereti Lucifert, és mennyire bízik benne.

– Boldog vagy? – kérdezte váratlanul az anyja.

– Azt hiszem, igen – felelte Chloe.

– Akkor jó szórakozást, és ne felejtsd el, ha tőled mindig mindent megkap, akkor nem akar majd félrekúrni.

– Anya!

Lucifer letette a jobb kezéhez a kávét, ahova az íróasztalánál is mindig tette, Chloe felnézett, elmosolyodott, és gyönyörködött benne, hogy ragyog fel Lucifer vigyora.

– Aztán ne felejtsd el, hogy nincs fejfájás meg semmi hülye kifogás.

– Anya!

– Ha nincs kedved, akkor majd megjön közben – jegyezte meg Penelope, mire Chloe felhorkant, és kinyomta a hívást, majd a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

Lucifer felvonta a szemöldökét.

A fokozódó pánik megkötötte Chloe nyelvét. Hogy gondolhatja ő, hogy tud elég izgató lenni az ágyban? Lucifer partnerei bármikor és bármire igent mondtak, fiatalok voltak, feszes testtel, sebhelyek, ráncok és terhességi csíkok nélkül.

– Csak az anyám… – Nem tudta folytatni, de Lucifer ott volt, az ölelése biztonságot adott.

– Nekem nyugodtan mondhatsz nemet – mondta halkan Lucifer. – Bármikor.

Chloe nyelt egyet, aztán aprót bólintott.

– Bármire – folytatta Lucifer csendesen, megérezve, hogy mire gondol. – Ne mard azon magad, amit a bájos Penelope Decker mond.

Chloe megint bólintott.

Lucifer csókja felolvasztotta az állkapcsát megdermesztő fagyot.

– Gyönyörű vagy – suttogta a fülébe Lucifer -, és csodaszép rajtad a gránátalmaszínű köntösöm.

Chloe felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy az ördög szereti a klasszikus mítoszokat.

Lucifer hallgatott. Chloe is hallgatott. Megfogta Lucifer kezét, és az ölébe húzta a pléd alatt.

– A te neved is ebből a mítoszból van, Chloe – suttogta Lucifer, és csókot nyomott a halántékára.

Kétségbeesetten kérdezni akart, de Trixie melléje vetődött a kanapéra.

– Ugye zongorázol nekünk, Lucifer?

– Mit kívánsz hallani, ivadék?

– Azt, ami a tegnapi filmben volt – felelte Trixie.

Lucifer játszott, és Trixie Chloe oldalához bújt, ahogy felcsendültek a _Karácsonyi harangok_. – A nagyi azt írta, hogy átmehetek hozzá, ha már lehet megint közlekedni, de én Luciferrel akarok maradni idén – mondta Trixie.

– Én is – felelte Chloe. _És az összes többi karácsonykor is._

 

 


End file.
